Total silencio
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Silencio. Era lo que invadía aquel gran lugar. No había quien gritara, quien caminara de un lado a otro. No había nadie en aquel gran lugar. O eso era lo que se creía. El sonido de dos cuerpos chocando, el sonido de los gemidos se hacían presentes. Dos amantes se unían en una tarde solos.
1. -1-

_**Hola amigos.**_

 _ **Pequeño resumen…**_

 _ **Primero que nada este es mi primer yaoi y más que nada, un yaoi con Lemon. Admito que se me hizo un poco difícil escribirlo, me he alejado tanto del yaoi que no recordaba ciertas cosas. Hasta que conocí a una chica, actualmente una buena amiga, en Twitter la cual me confesó que le gustaba el yaoi Lemon, y sobre todo hard, de CielxSebastian.**_

 _ **Me lo confeso y le prometí que en algún momento le escribiría ese yaoi. La verdad no sabía cómo escribirlo, se lo confesé y me paso varios fanfic de ellos para poder inspirarme. Y pues de tanto leer se me ocurrió esto. Y pues ahora se lo estoy cumpliendo nwn. Así que espero que te guste OuO [si tú la que muy pronto lo leerás].**_

 _ **Ya sin más espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Yana Toboso. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir.**_

* * *

Silencio. Era lo que invadía aquel gran lugar. No había quien gritara, quien caminara de un lado a otro. No había nadie en aquel gran lugar.

-Agh...

O eso era lo que se creía.

-Se-Sebastián...

Parecía más una súplica que un grito. En cierta habitación se podía apreciar, a lo que era, a un joven peli azul y con ojos azules. Delgado y con rasgos muy finos, tumbado en su cama.

No traía ropa. Estaba completamente desnudo y amarrado de las muñecas con la cabecera de la cama. Al igual que su acompañante desnudo.

-Tranquilo joven amo, muy pronto será...

Un "mayordomo" de igual rasgos finos, alto, cabello negro y ojos rojos. Le hablaba con voz ronca y sensual al joven que tenía bajo su cuerpo.

Lo torturaba por todos lados. Lo tocaba, lo masajeaba, lo besaba por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Le hacía de todo para complacer a su joven amo.

-Sabe que no hay de que apresurarse joven amo...

Sus labios subieron lentamente hasta los labios del joven. Ambos amaban la sensación de sus lenguas enredándose, luchando y tocándose entre cada beso. La sensación de sus salivas uniéndose dejando muchos hilos de estos mismos que salían de sus bocas.

Esto era una perfecta distracción. El "mayordomo" bajo su mano hasta llegar hasta cierta parte del joven. El beso fue interrumpido para que el pudiera gritar y gemir todo lo que él quisiera.

-E-Eso es... Agh...

Lento y duro. Así subía y bajaba la mano del "mayordomo" en el miembro del joven. Poco despues fue subiendo la intensidad, la rapidez y la dureza.

Mientras su mano se ocupaba en el joven. El mayordomo siguió besando con más fuerza esos labios ya rojos y ya hinchados. Se separo y empezó a bajar lentamente. Mordió y con su lengua hizo un recorrido al cuello. Bajo hasta el pecho del chico, donde se encargo en dejarle marcas.

Besaba, mordía y dejaba marcas. Todo lo que él hacía con el cuerpo del joven era una sensación maravillosa y muy placentera.

-Se-Sebas...

El joven solo podía liberar todo en forma de gemidos y en suplicas. Sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría. Aunque lo sintió más cuando el "mayordomo" metió un dedo, para sorpresa de él, en la entrada del joven.

Subía y bajaba. Entraba y salía. Todo estaba haciendo. Quería liberarse, quería soltar sus muñecas pero por más que se moviera no podía librarse de aquel agarre.

Todo lo hacía con fuerza. Con una impresionante rapidez y una placentera intensidad. Lo estaba torturando, le gustaba torturarlo de muchas maneras. Le gustaba ver a su joven amo retorcerse de placer puro.

-Espero que esté listo joven amo

El "mayordomo" vio como salían pequeñas gotitas del miembro de este. Así que siguió haciendo su tarea hasta que vio como su joven amo cerraba sus ojos y soltaba un largo y muy ruidoso gemido.

Vio su mano y vio aquel líquido blanco. Sonrió con malicia y empezó a lamer eso. El joven lo miraba, aun tratando de calmar su respiración, y un enorme sonrojo aparecio en el.

-¡I-I-Idiota! ¡No hagas eso!

Le iba a gritar más cosas pero un gemido por parte de él lo callo. Su "mayordomo" presiono la punta de su miembro con la entrada del joven. Frotaba su miembro con la entrada del chico. Poco a poco estaba entrando en el.

El joven apretaba sus manos. Sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. Sentía una presión dolorosa pero a la vez placentera.

-Agh... Se-Sebastián...

Amaba cuando su joven amo lo llamaba de esa manera. Y de una sola estocada entro con un poco de fuerza. El joven sentía un poco de dolor pero al poco rato desapareció ese placentero dolor cuando su "mayordomo" entraba y salía con algo de cuidado.

-Solo tiene que relajarse joven amo...

Se acerco a su joven amo y volvió a besar aquellos labios. Y de nuevo volvía a entrar y salir. Pero esta vez empezaba aumentar la velocidad, la fuerza y la intensidad.

El joven no paraba de gemir, no paraba de gritar el nombre de su, ahora, amante. Los ojos los cerraba con fuerza mientras sentía como entraba y salía del. Se sentía tan maravilloso, tan perfecto pero a la vez tan prohibido.

Se sentía tan magnífico y tan placentero tanto que aquel dolor que al principio había sentido estaba desapareciendo, como siempre.

Soltó un gemido más fuerte cuando este agarro su miembro y volvió a subir y bajar su mano. Se sentía tan lleno. Sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Abrió los ojos y vio como aquel "mayordomo" no dejaba de mirarlo. Vio como el sudor se hacía presente en los dos. De repente sintió como el paro sus acciones y de golpe, salió de el.

Le iba a preguntar el porqué cuando sintió como lo volteaba. Haciendo que él estuviera boca abajo, con la cara en la almohada. En una posición algo incomoda. Sentía como sus muñecas se estaban ahorcando con aquel agarre.

-Ahora que… Agh...

No termino de hablar, sintió como era alzada su cadera. El cómo separaba sus piernas. Y él como volvía a meter su miembro con más fuerza y volvía aquellas placenteras estocadas. Todo lo había hecho en un rápido movimiento.

Desde ese punto el joven amo estaba enloqueciendo de placer. Sentía como entraba más en él y tocaba puntos que lo hacían enloquecer. Sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Un horroroso calor se hizo presente. Más sudor aparecía en el. Quería limpiarse pero al parecer su "mayordomo" le había ganado la idea.

-Joven amo está lleno de sudor, déjeme limpiarlo...

Sintió como la lengua filosa de su "mayordomo" se paseaba lentamente por su espalda. Como subía hasta su cuello y hasta su oreja. Lo torturaba, lo sabía. Pero le gustaba que lo torturara de esta manera.

Gemidos sonoros salían de él. Sentía un dolor muy placentero en esa parte especial de él. Quería tocarse, aunque fuera un poco vergonzoso para él, quería liberarse. Ya no aguantaba más aquella presión.

-Agh... Se-Se-Sebastián... T-T-Tócame...

Se sentía avergonzado por lo que había mencionado pero sentía que si no era tocado no podría liberarse de aquella presión.

Sintió como la mano de él bajaba a su miembro. Y volvía a subir y bajar. Sentía como el final ya estaba por acercarse. El se hundía cada vez más en el, tocaba lo más profundo de él.

Sentía como su cintura era golpeada con más fuerza con la de él. Sus estocadas, su lengua filosa y sus manos.

-Y-Yo... Y-Yo... Se-Sebas... N-No...

El joven no podía terminar palabra alguna. Sintió como la lengua filosa subía a su oreja y la mordía levemente. Se separo y con una voz ronca, sensual y pesada le hablo.

-Lo se... Prepárese terminare dentro suyo...

Aunque eso hubiera sonado como algo asqueroso, a él no le importo. Soltó un largo y sonoro gemido cuando sintió como explotaba y se liberaba de todo.

Su cuerpo lo sentía adolorido y cansado. Temblaba de tan maravilloso placer, sus rodillas temblaban y sentía que ya no se podía sostener. Pero aun las estocadas seguían dentro de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, su respiración seguía acelerada y su boca la sentía seca y sedienta.

Sentía como la intensidad de las estocadas eran cada vez más fuertes. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, que él estaba a punto de acabar.

Un ronco gemido salió de su "mayordomo". Sintió como se enterraba más en el, como el prácticamente se acostaba en su espalda y sintió como un liquido nuevo entraba disparado en el.

Su "mayordomo" salió de él. Le desato las muñecas y al fin cayo a la cama. Cerró sus ojos, trataba de calmar su respiración y aquel sonrojo. Sentía como aquel líquido salía poco a poco de él.

Al abrir sus ojos vio como el "mayordomo" ya estaba vestido con su usual traje.

-¿Desea alguna otra cosa joven amo?

Hizo una pequeña reverencia. El joven amo siguió en la misma posición mirándolo, se sentía cansado, en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido.

Vio como sus muñecas estaban rojas y con una que otra marca. No le importaba que sus muñecas quedaran así. De todas formas esas marcas estaban presentes todos los días.

-No, ya te puedes retirar Sebastián

Este sin más solo sonrió y empezó a caminar a la puerta de la habitación. Salió y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla le dijo una última cosa.

-Bien, la cena estará en media hora, espero que no tarde...

Cerró la puerta y dejo al joven amo de la habitación. Este solo se quedo mirando por donde salió. Continuarían gran parte de la noche como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Y de nuevo aquel lugar había quedado en silencio.

* * *

 _ **No pues termine como un tomate y una foca retrasada por escribir yaoi con Lemon. Pero nwn gracias por leer y espero que si les gusto.**_

 _ **Nos veremos para la próxima**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: 1 de diciembre de 2015**_


	2. -2-

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Ante las insistencias de mí amiga, la cual fue la que me pidió este yaoi, decidí continuarlo. Dijo que le gusto y que quería más así que llegamos a un acuerdo el cual tendría que subir 10 capítulos. Aunque claro no todos los capítulos tendrían yaoi.**_

 _ **Y le había prometido que lo actualizaría para navidad ya que sería su regalo pero :C lamentablemente no pude hasta este día. Así que UuUr espero que te guste será tu regalo de navidad atrasado y tu regalo de reyes adelantado XD.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Yana Toboso. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

¿Como es que había empezado todo esto? ¿Cómo es que "esos tipos" de encuentros habían empezado?

Primero que nada empezó con el crecimiento. Ya no era un niño, ya era completamente un joven, casi un adulto.

Sus rasgos empezaron a ser más finos. Había madurado demasiado. Y todos lo habían notado y en especial su mayordomo.

Había dejado de ser niño, había dejado aquellos rasgos infantiles e inocentes para convertirse en un adulto.

El ahora joven estaba logrando que su mayordomo tuviera diferentes reacciones frente a esa evolución.

Estaba logrando que él lo viera de otra manera, de una manera muy lujuriosa.

Primero el mayordomo había empezado con pequeños roces. Con pequeñas insinuaciones que más de uno se había dado cuenta.

Por parte del mayordomo a él no le importaba que lo vieran haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Es más hasta le fascinaba que lo vieran y hasta casi meter en problemas a su joven amo.

Mientras que por parte del joven, al principio no había entendido todas aquellas "indirectas". Pero cuando se dio cuenta de las acciones trataba de alejarlo de él.

Pero simplemente no podía, había algo que le decía que lo dejara pero había otra cosa que decía que lo alejara.

En un principio se había sentido confundido. Cada vez que el mayordomo se acercaba a él su corazón brincaba mucho y sentía un pequeño calor.

Pero... ¿Cómo es que habían terminado todos esos coqueteos, todos esos roces, todo en esos encuentros?

Como era lo de siempre el joven llamaba la atención de todo el mundo. De todos hasta personas que querían aprovecharse y abusar del joven.

Tanto que en un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven había desaparecido del lado del mayordomo.

El mayordomo al percatarse de esto empezó a buscarlo por los lugares que habían pasado y por las personas que querían abusar de su joven.

Aunque despues de tiempo perdió el control de si cuando vio como una prenda del joven.

Una prenda desgarrada y con unas cuantas manchas de sangre. Esta vez estaba por buscar como demente cuando escucho gritos.

Gritos de desesperación, desgarradores, gritos que pedían auxilio, gritos que decían el nombre del mayordomo.

Sin más fue rápido al encuentro. Dio vuelta en un callejón cuando vio a su joven amo tirado en el piso. Tenía uno que otro moretón, la ropa estaba casi rota.

Alrededor del chico se encontraban los hombres quienes le habían hecho eso y hasta más por que podía jurar que a todos los vio con los pantalones abajo.

 _"-Han tocado a mi joven amo, no se los perdonare"_

Y así como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían alejado a su joven amo de su lado el hizo que desaparecieran sin dejar rastro.

Todo enojo se fue cuando vio a su joven amor temblar y tratando de taparse. Veía como sus ojos los cerraba con fuerza y sus uñas las enterraba en sus manos.

Fue amable con él, le dio su saco, lo tapo y lo llevo a la mansión donde ninguno de los dos se atrevió a comentar lo sucedido.

 _"-Prometo limpiarlo algún día joven amo"_

El joven no dijo nada. Desde ese día algo en el se había roto. Siempre estaba solo y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, incluso a su mayordomo.

Cosa que a ninguno de los presentes les gusto y como iba a ser obvio no le iba a gustar al mayordomo.

Los días avanzaron y el seguía igual, no presentaba mejora alguna. El mayordomo harto de la situación hizo que todos los demás se fueran por un día de la casa. Mientras él iba a "limpiar" a su joven amo.

El joven al principio había gritado por el miedo que estaba sintiendo, se había resistido ante aquellos toques, ante esas caricias, ante esas mordidas y ante esos pequeños besos.

Pero poco a poco fue olvidando su miedo. Sentía como aquellos recuerdos del abuso se iban rompiendo, iban desapareciendo de él.

La forma en la que su mayordomo lo hacía llegar al placer era diferente a cuando esos hombres lo habían hecho.

Todo era diferente a lo que el recordaba. Lo que ellos le había hecho había sido duro, doloroso y violento. Aun su cuerpo tenía esas marcas de esos golpes.

Y la forma en la que lo había hecho su mayordomo era delicado, era placentero. Se dedicaba a borrar todo tipo de rastro en su cuerpo. Tocaba en lugares que lo estaban haciendo enloquecer.

Los gemidos no tardaron en hacerse presentes en el joven. Se sentía avergonzado por soltar aquellos ruidos pero era la única forma en la que podía liberarse.

Aunque cuando menos se dio cuenta su mayordomo entro en su cuerpo sin avisar. No fue rudo al momento de entrar en el joven, fue delicado.

Vio como el joven amo soltaba una que otra lagrima, sabía que le iba a doler al entrar de esa forma pero esta era la única forma de limpiarlo.

Aun así continuo con su tarea de embestir al joven. Entraba y salía de él. Escuchaba como el joven había dejado de llorar para dar paso a gemidos.

El sudor se hizo presente en el cuerpo del joven. Se sentía diferente, sentía como una explosión se acumulaba en esa parte especial del chico.

Cuando menos espero sintió la mano de su mayordomo acariciando esa parte de él. Justamente en esa parte el se sentía explotar.

Siguieron aun esa excitante danza cuando el se sintió explotar. Sintió como se liberaba, sintió como un líquido salía de él.

Iba a tranquilizarse cuando volvió a gritar más alto. Había sentido un líquido nuevo dentro de su cuerpo.

Se sentía lleno tan lleno, sentía que algo se le había olvidado pero no sabía que era. Sintió como el salió repentinamente de su cuerpo.

No lo vio, solo cerró los ojos y lo escucho decirle.

 _"-Ahora he limpiado todo su cuerpo joven amo"_

Ambos ya no dijeron nada sobre lo que había pasado aquel día. Ya que despues de eso el joven presento mejoras.

Aunque despues empezó a buscar más a su mayordomo aun quería que lo "limpiara".

Despues de eso, todo se guardo en un secreto que compartirían ellos dos.

* * *

 _ **XD No soy buena escribiendo yaoi /u\ pero de todas formas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Así que contestare sus Reviews**_

 _ **SoyUnDinosairio: jajaja 7u7r ya dije que es la primera vez que escribo algo yaoi!? XD aunque ella solo me paso dos fanfic de yaoi mas o menos me pude orientar y pues aquí está el resultado.**_

* * *

 _ **Bien nos vemos para la próxima chicos.**_

 _ **Feliz año nuevo!**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 30 de diciembre de 2015**_


	3. -3-

_**Hola shavos o shavas ?) bueno, primero que nada perdón por tardar en subir un capitulo. Hay muchas cosas que hacer y entre esas fueron que regrese a la escuela y pues ando concentrada. Se supone que este capítulo era un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga, la que me pidió este fanfic pero pues por lo mismo ya no lo pude subir en el mero día de su cumpleaños y le prometí que cuando ya lo acabara pues ya le pasaría él capitulo, se que le gustara.**_

 _ **UwU así que espero que les guste este capítulo. Y a leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Yana Toboso. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

El cielo oscuro y las estrellas se estaban alejando para dar paso a un amanecer despejado y muy brillante. Los pequeños rayos de sol empezaban a mostrarse en todos lados, hasta llegar a cierto lugar, un poco apartado de todo.

La mañana estaba empezando y en ese cierto lugar se empezaban a escuchar ruidos. Se escuchaban como el personal empezaban hacer su limpieza matutina, la limpieza diaria la cual no duraba mucho por uno que otro problema que pasaba.

Abrían cortinas permitiendo que el sol iluminara más el lugar. Empezaban a sacudir y mantener todo en el mismo orden. La cocina no podía permanecer limpia, ya que muy pronto estaría en desastre por el desayuno que el joven amo iba a querer. Y al final alguien solo estará tomando un té en la esquina no molestando a nadie y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

Todo estaba pasando de manera normal y tranquila, como lo era todos los días. Aun no había destrozos y eso de alguna manera era un milagro.

-Bien ya que ellos están ocupados iré a levantar al joven antes de que hagan su desastre de siempre

El mayordomo solo hecho un vistazo a los demás, sabía que si despegaba un ojo de ellos, muy pronto el lugar estaría en completo desorden, todo estaría fuera de lugar y con una que otra pared abajo. Con un suspiro pesado y un último vistazo se dirigió a la habitación de su "querido joven".

Subía las escaleras con la elegancia que siempre se le hacía notar. Caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos, al mismo tiempo que iba acomodando todo lo que encontraba fuera de su lugar, aunque fueran centímetros, el acomodaba pacientemente.

Noto la puerta, aun cerrada, de la habitación, apresuro su paso y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, acomodo mejor su traje, toco dos veces la puerta y con un anuncio "Voy a entrar" abrió la puerta adentrándose en ella. No tardo más y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Buenos días joven amo, es hora de despertar

Hablo como normalmente hablaba. Caminaba con tranquilidad por la habitación, tratando de no pisar las tantas cosas que había en el piso. Le gustaba más cuando era un niño, era más ordenado pero ahora que ya era un joven adulto ya le estaba dando igual en donde acomodaba sus cosas. Solo había una cosa buena de que ya era un joven adulto y eso era que solo él podía aprovechar de la belleza masculina del joven, todo eso era solo para él.

Una risita traviesa salió de él ante el pensamiento que había tenido. Recogió unas cuantas prendas, las cuales se habían atravesado en su camino y todo eso lo acomodo en el cesto de ropa. Se dirigió hacia la gran ventana, y como todos los días abría las cortinas, permitiendo que toda esa luz al fin despertara a su joven amo.

Volteo a sus espaldas curioso. Su joven amo no había gruñido molesto por toda esa luz, como era todos los días. Se acerco lentamente a la cama de este y levanto con curiosidad las sabanas. En las cuales se encontró a su joven amo desnudo y con sus ahora largos cabellos, tapando sus ojos. Era curioso verlo porque estaba hecho bolita.

El mayordomo sonrió con malicia, algo bueno se le estaba ocurriendo y que estaba ansioso por hacer. Bajo lentamente hasta su joven amo y empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas por la blanca espalda de su joven.

Sintió como su joven amo empezaba a removerse inquieto. Pequeños gruñidos, combinado con jadeos, empezaron a salir de los labios del joven.

Sus mordidas fueron subiendo por todo el cuerpo del joven, hasta llegar al cuello, donde se encargo de dejar pequeñas marcas. Un lugar muy débil para el joven y que profundamente agradecía que tuviera en ese lugar.

Su joven amo seguía jadeando, veía como cerraba sus manos en puños y sus ojos los apretaba con más fuerza. Sabía que estaba despierto, así que decidió hacer una última cosa antes de que pegara el grito al cielo.

Se dirigió a la oreja y empezó a morderla, el joven jadeaba más fuerte, hasta que sintió como la lengua de su mayordomo entraba en su oreja. Fue ahi cuando el joven al fin decidió abrir los ojos y gritar.

-¡Pero que coño te pasa Sebastián!

Se separo rápidamente de él, intento cubrirse con las sabanas. Un ligero rojo se pintaba en sus mejillas. Sus ojos los tenía muy abiertos. El mayordomo no tuvo de otra más que soltar una gran carcajada, verlo tan sonrojado y con una expresión demasiado graciosa.

El joven al verlo como se divertía empezó a gritarle de cosas. Pero fue callado cuando sintió como volvía a ser empujado a su cama y un nuevo peso sintió. Era su mayordomo, agarro los brazos del joven y los subió por arriba de su cabeza. Mientras que su otra mano la poso en la cintura del joven acercándolo más a él.

-Usted tiene la culpa joven Ciel, ya estaba despierto y aun así fingió aun estar dormido, aunque pienso que hubiera sido bueno continuar y ver hasta dónde llega

El joven dejo de insultarlo para despues continuar con balbuceos y un ligero sonrojo aparecio en el. Le gustaba ver a su joven amo en esos aprietos. Se separo lentamente de él, dejándolo libre al fin, se bajo de la cama y se acomodo sus ropas negras.

El mayordomo se dirigió al armario del joven para sacar la ropa que ocuparía en el día. Dirigió una última mirada a su joven, el cual se encontraba sentado en la cama observándolo.

-Bien hoy le tengo un desayuno especial, acompañado de jugo del día y postre recién horneado

Saco con elegancia la ropa de su joven amo y se dirigió con paso rápido a la cama de él.

-También le recuerdo que esta tarde tendremos que salir a comprar sus nuevos trajes para el próximo baile

Bajo hasta estar más o menos a la altura de su joven amo. Le puso primero ambas calcetas, hizo que su joven amo se levantara de la cama para poder ponerle su ropa interior. Tomo una camisa blanca y se la puso con cuidado pasando botón por botón con mucha lentitud.

-Me gustaría saber que es lo que le gustaría para la hora de la comida

Agarro el par de pantalones que había dejado a un lado y con mucho cuidado hizo que esas largas piernas pasaran. Una vez arriba subió con mucha lentitud el cierre del pantalón, sonrió levemente al escuchar a su joven amo jadear, metió el botón, ya casi todo estaba listo.

-No lo sé, quisiera que me sorprendan con lo que sea

Se levanto y tomo la corbata que tenía en sus manos. Soltó una risita al ver que el niño que hace tiempo estaba algo pequeño, tanto que ni le llegaba al hombro, ahora con el joven que tenía enfrente de él le llegaba un poco arriba del hombro. Paso con delicadeza la tela de la corbata por el cuello del joven, se inclino un poco para poder atarla como es debido pero al igual que todo con lo que estuvo haciendo, la ato con mucha tranquilidad y cuando ya estaba por terminar soplo en el cuello del joven.

-Está bien como ordene joven amo

Tomo el saco que estaba a los pies de las cobijas y se lo puso. Vio en la mesita de alado de la cama y vio un parche, lo tomo y con mucho cuidado se lo puso en el ojo indicado. Dio un paso atrás para ver a su joven amo ya vestido. Lo único que faltaba por acomodar era su rebelde cabello pero con el tiempo su joven amo le dijo que lo dejara así.

-Bien solo tendrá diez minutos para bajar si no me encargare de darle su desayuno en este lugar y claro me refiero a esa clase de desayuno

Y antes de que escuchara los regaños de su joven amo salió rápidamente por la puerta. Era tiempo de echar un vistazo a ese par de idiotas, sabía que algo ya estaba destruido o que el desayuno de su joven amo estaba quemado o… Varias malas ideas se le cruzaron por la mente.

Bajo con rapidez y efectivamente todo lo que había estado imaginando se había hecho realidad. ¿Acaso ellos le podrán leer la mente para que hicieran eso? No lo sabía, suspiro pesadamente, era hora de que el hiciera todo, como era costumbre en ese lugar.

-Diez minutos es lo único que tengo

Sabría que le tomaría menos tiempo en volver a poner todo como estaba y ordenar a todos que hicieran otras cosas menos destructivas. Limpio y volvió a preparar el desayuno de su joven amo y todo lo había hecho en 8 minutos. Perfecto solo faltaban dos minutos para que su joven amo bajara.

Escucho el sonido de las pisadas de su joven amo, se asomo un poco para ver y efectivamente era él. Guardo silencio y espero a que el tomara asiento para poder servir su desayuno. Una vez con la comida en la mesa el solo se retiro en una esquina.

-¿Es necesario que salga?

Vio con curiosidad como su joven amo picaba su desayuno y comía por pedazos pequeños. El mayordomo llevo una mano en su mentón, en forma pensativo, cerro sus ojos y al fin hablo.

-Claro que si joven amo, no tiene de que preocuparse yo estaré ahi para usted

El joven al escuchar lo que quería continuo con su desayuno, todo lo había terminado rápido y en unos momentos ya estaba listo para irse. Aunque no lo quisiera mostrar el joven pero el sabia que él estaba animado por salir de ese lugar.

El mayordomo sonrió y salieron rápido. Se subieron al carruaje que los esperaba y partieron. El joven se había quedado observando por donde pasaban, mientras que su mayordomo tenía una pequeña libreta en sus manos, anotando y borrando que era lo que iban a necesitar.

-Sabes, no me gustaría caminar solo por esas calles

Frente a él se encontraba aquel joven, se veía un poco tenso y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana. El mayordomo sonrió un poco y le dio un leve apretón a su pierna.

-En todo momento estaré caminando a su lado

El joven sonrió y siguió viendo por la ventana. ¿Cuándo fue que él lo consentía de esa manera? No lo sabía pero se sentía bien cuando le era recompensado. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaban en la ciudad. Caminaban de un lado a otro, el mayordomo, como siempre, cargaba las cajas de su joven amo.

Mientras que el se mantenía muy pegado a su lado, miraba a todas direcciones, algo inseguro. Sentía como era observado y por más que volteara no había nadie.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que ese mal presentimiento lo seguía y lo miraba descaradamente.

-Valla, valla, aquí está el joven Ciel

Algo los paro, vieron a su lado y vieron aquel tipo de largo cabello blanco, sombrero negro y ropa negra. Antes de que el joven hablara, se adelanto su acompañante.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Undertaker?

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas pero hay algo importante que debo decirles a ambos y que cambiara muchas cosas de ahora en adelante

-La información que nos darás, ¿Se tendrá que pagar de alguna forma?

-No, esto es cortesía de la casa

Vieron como el sonreía, se pasaba lentamente la lengua por sus labios. Soltó una pequeña risita y volvió hablar.

-Las cosas regresaran joven Ciel, volverá a caer en la desesperación, una vez más la amenaza de aquella noche llegara a su vida, una vez más el terror reinara su vida

El joven solo se le había quedado mirando. Una vez más aquel tipo tomo un poco más de aire y empezó a alejarse de ellos.

-Usted será usado como un muñeco una vez más, usted decidirá si quiere ser salvado o si quiere que aquella vez quede marcado en su cuerpo... Usted será el que decida joven Ciel

Se paró un momento y volteo a verlos, volvió a soltar una traviesa risa, la cual fue tapada por las mangas de aquel traje que siempre traía.

-Solo les diré que no olviden mis palabras…

Volvió a dar vuelta y se empezó alejar de ellos. Antes de que ellos volvieran a decir alguna palabra vieron como él se perdía entre toda la multitud de gente y carruajes que pasaban por ahí.

Tanto el mayordomo como el joven se quedaron mirando, no entendía muy bien que es lo que decía. El joven por un momento cerro sus ojos pero al poco rato los abrió al sentir como su mayordomo se ponía enfrente del. No iba a mentir que él estaba nervioso, de alguna forma, aquellas palabras que le habían sido mencionadas calaban con lentitud en su cuerpo.

Sus piernas le habían empezado a flaquear, empezaba a recordar cosas borrosas, su cabeza empezó a doler y empezó a respirar con irregularidad. Sintió una mano en su mejilla, alzo la mirada y vio la mirada de su mayordomo.

Sintió como el mayordomo con seguridad tomaba su mano y entrelazaban sus dedos. Normalmente nunca harían algo así en público pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos le importo.

-Vamos a seguir caminando, aun falta mucho por comprar

El mayordomo dio un leve apretón en la mano del joven, fue como una pequeña indicación de que debían de seguir caminando y así fue como lo hicieron. Empezaron hablar de otras cosas, queriendo cambiar de ese tema, cosa que lo lograron, al poco rato habían olvidado. Aunque lo que no se habían percatado era de alguien a sus espaldas, alguien que los había observado desde hace tiempo.

Sonrió con malicia, sus ojos no dejaban de ver al joven, pasó descaradamente su lengua por sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban y miraban con lujuria al joven que estaba frente a él, caminando con elegancia. No solamente para él era tentador ese cuerpo, ya que poco despues se pudieron observar varios pares de ojos que brillaban. Una sonrisa sádica aparecio en cada uno de ellos, varias risas salieron de ellos.

-El pequeño conejo está en la jaula

Una vez que termino de hablar se escucharon las risas más fuertes. Risas que nadie había percibido, presencias que pasaron por desapercibidas por las personas y en especial por cierto mayordomo y cierto joven.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Presencias las cuales volverían a tomar importancia en la vida de cierto joven.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer. Responderé Reviews.**_

 _ **Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: Creo que a todas les gusto la forma en la que Sebastián "limpio" a Ciel, muchas gracias por leer y perdón por tardar.**_

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 13 de abril de 2016**_


	4. -4-

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Merry Christmas!**_

 _ **Lo sé, me he tardado demasiado en actualizarlo y quiero pedirles perdón por dejarlo un poco abandonado pero es que luego tenía buenas ideas y luego no me gustaban y las cambiaba y todo eso pasaba. Y hasta que me decidí por escribir esto. Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Este capítulo participa en el "Reto Anzuzu de Fin de Año"**_

 _ **Sin más…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Yana Toboso. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Paso una semana después de las palabras de Undertaker. El joven había olvidado las palabras, de alguna manera su mente hizo que las olvidara para no seguir lastimándose.

Pero aquí el del problema era el mayordomo, sabía que esas palabras no las decía por decir. Sabía que esas palabras tendrían un significado.

Era un misterio y eso no le gustaba. No había dejado de pensar en esas palabras, no podía pasar eso de nuevo.

¿Y si es así? ¿El que haría?

Protegerlo, el protegería a su joven amo. No dejaría que alguien más lo tocara, el no lo toleraría. Sentía como su cuerpo hervía de ira, de solo pensar que alguien más lo tocaría, mataría a todo el mundo si fuera posible.

Miro por la ventana de la habitación, era de noche pero estaba seguro que en algunas horas amanecería. ¿Acaso había permanecido mucho tiempo despierto?

-¿Sebas...?

Las sabanas se revolvían, mostraban a un somnoliento joven, el cual, y por obvias razones, se encontraba desnudo bajo ellas. El mayordomo solo acaricio su cabellera, se había vuelto más suave.

-Siga durmiendo joven amo

Este solo se dio la vuelta y con las sabanas se tapo mas el joven amo. Al ver que la respiración era más calmada se dedico a observarlo.

-No se preocupe joven amo, no permitiré que nada le suceda, no dejare que vuelva a pasar esa pesadilla

Este solo se levanto de la cama, se puso su ropa y salió de la habitación del joven.

 _ **[...]**_

Pasaron unas horas para que al fin el sol saliera y como era habitual, fue a despertar a su joven amo.

Dio pasos apresurados para llegar a la habitación, la abrió y camino hasta llegar a las cortinas para poder abrirlas.

-Despierte joven amo, recuerde que hoy tiene que ir a un baile

Volvió a escuchar un gruñido que venía de la cama. Volteo a sus espaldas para ver que aquel joven seguía revolviéndose entre las cobijas.

-Se que no quiere ir joven amo pero es más por compromiso y gracias a esto, está más obligado a presentarse ante todos

Ante esas palabras, el nombrado se destapo un poco, mostro su cara con desgano y bostezo seguidamente.

-¿No tengo de otra?

-No la tiene

El mayordomo salió al cuarto de baño para preparar el baño que probablemente buscaría su joven amo después de levantarse.

No tardo unos minutos hasta que escucho unas suaves pisadas, detrás de él. Al voltear vio como caminaba desnudo.

-No es mi culpa si le hago algo en esas condiciones

-Cállate

El mayordomo sonrió con malicia y espero a que su amo se metiera en la bañera.

-Le prepare la ropa del día, bajará y comerá un aperitivo, el camino es largo así que deberemos partir desde temprano para llegar un poco después del atardecer

Sin escuchar la respuesta de su amo, salió del cuarto de baño y se dispuso a buscar la ropa. Su joven amo se debía de presentar como el líder de la compañía que era.

Un pantalón largo de vestir negro, una camisa azul y un saco del mismo color que él pantalón. Una corbata negra y el inseparable parche que llevaba. A su lado dejo la ropa interior. Todo estaba en orden

Se dispuso a ordenar un poco el cuarto del joven. Cuando escucho como su amo salía de la bañera y era rodeado por una gran bata.

Este, sólo se quito la bata dejando su desnudez. Sería mucho decir que el demonio relamió sus labios.

-Deja de dirigirme esa mirada tan vulgar

-Si usted tienta al demonio entonces tendrá que soportar las consecuencias

A pesar de que el mayordomo se había levantado, su joven amo no se había movido de su lugar. Camino con paso lento, con su lengua volvía a lamer sus labios.

Cuando menos tenía entre el colchón y su cuerpo a su joven amo. No dudo, bajo sus manos y empezó acariciarlo.

-Tendrá que soportar las consecuencias

Susurró en su oído. Su lengua paso con lentitud en su oreja. Sabía que eso molestaba a su joven amo, no le importó.

Sus manos bajaban con lentitud en esa parte especial de su cuerpo, los jadeos no se hicieron esperar. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

Su buena suerte era que su joven amo estaba desnudo, podía aprovechar más. Sentía las manos de su joven amo jalando su traje.

No prestó atención más que continuar con su trabajo. Arriba y abajo, los movimientos eran lentos. Empezó a besar su cuello, con su otra mano acariciaba con lentitud sus piernas.

-Sólo déjese llevar...

Susurró con diversión. Su joven amo lo iba a regañar cuando sintió como había metido dos dedos en el. Más jadeos salían de su joven amo, el sólo se relamía los labios.

Afuera y adentro, arriba y abajo. Una increíble sensación estaba cruzando por su cuerpo. El final estaba por venir, los movimientos empezaron a ser más rápidos y más fuertes.

-Sebas-

-Déjelo salir

Antes de que pudiera decir más, fue besado por su mayordomo mientras sentía como se liberaba. Se separaron con cuidado, su mayordomo lo cargo de nuevo a tina, un nuevo baño le esperaba.

-Le dije que no debía tentar al demonio

-Cállate

 _ **[...]**_

-Ya estamos por llegar joven amo

-Es tu culpa, teníamos buena hora y hasta apenas vamos llegando

-Bueno, fue la culpa de alguien más al tentar al demonio

No dijo más, sus mejillas se celebraron y siguió viendo por la ventana. Habían tardado por culpa de ambos, simplemente aquel demonio no alejaba sus manos de su cuerpo.

Podía ver como todos los invitados seguían llegando, los grandes y majestuosos carruajes que se observaban. La gran mansión.

Sin duda habían invitado a muchas personas importantes.

-Nos alojaremos con ellos, ofrecieron sus cuartos para que se quedarán algunos invitados

-¿Como está la agenda?

-Realmente muy apretada, tiene que ver algunos de nuestros inversionistas para la extensión de nuestros productos, tiene que ver a más para ofrecerlos a su compañía, más que nada negociar

-Será muy larga la noche

Y suspiró con pesadez. Estar rodeado de gente será realmente difícil.

 _ **[...]**_

-Me alegra verlo por aquí joven Phantomhive

-Mi agenda estaba desocupada estos días así que aproveche en venir

-Muchas gracias, por favor esta es su casa, disfrute de la fiesta, la comida y la bebida, no dude que todos estaremos a sus órdenes

-Muchas gracias

Al entrar todos empezaron hablar, se sentía un poco nervioso, que todos te miren y que te quieran dar la mano, era fácil para muchos pero realmente estaba siendo difícil para él.

Sentía un poco de asco, tomarlos de la mano en forma de saludo, con suerte su mayordomo estaba más cerca de él.

Tenía que guardar la postura, tenía que mantener buena imagen.

-¿Le traigo algo de comida?

-Algo ligero...

-En seguida

Veía como se alejaba su mayordomo a la mesa de comida, suspiraba y se aflojaba un poco más la corbata.

Se sentó en la mesa más cercana pero al ver a tanta gente demasiado cerca de él, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Decidió salir, nada le iba a pasar si iba a estar rodeado de gente... ¿No?

 _ **[...]**_

-Espero no durar mucho en este lugar

Salió al pequeño balcón, al sentir el frío aire volvía a respirar. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, algo no estaba bien ahí.

La música cada vez estaba más alta, las personas se alejaban de ahí adentrándose en la mansión.

Probablemente algo estaba pasando pero no quería sentir a tanta gente a su alrededor.

A sus espaldas sintió un par de pisadas.

-Ya estabas tardando-

-Al fin lo vuelvo a ver joven Phantomhive...

Su rostro fue de terror, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. Sin embargo, antes de poder gritar, sintió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud, su cabeza pesaba. Y volvía a ser consumido por esa oscuridad. Lo cargaron con facilidad, con todas las personas dentro, nadie se daría cuenta.

Camino un poco más hasta llegar a una columna, una segunda sombra se asomaba.

-Lo vuelvo a tener en mis manos, es hora de que te ocupes del mayordomo

-No habrá ningún problema

Una gran sonrisa apareció. Se relamía los labios, eso iba a ser interesante.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de mis actualizaciones.**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 21 de diciembre de 2016**_


End file.
